


chatter, flight — birds awake

by jiokra



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/pseuds/jiokra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written in Esca's point of view about being torn between his life as a Briton and his new friendship with Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chatter, flight — birds awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).



> Figured I'd archive here rather than just at piscaria's stocking at fandom_stocking. Hope the new year is treating you well, piscaria!

chatter, flight — birds awake  
sweeping skies like throbs in his chest  
tattooed ink cast blue on his skin, a sign  
of a bound wrung fast  
  
a hound, the centurion’s hound  
curled peacefully at the centurion’s feet  
he wants, he craves  
the soul withers, asunder and weak  
  
pledges of farms, horses  
life beyond (not confined by) the wall  
a briton’s humble visage, a pondering spirit  
soothed by a handsome grin to besot all  
  
throbs escalate, sound caught in ears  
birds soar; free — as he is to be  
in the land of his people  
beside his adored enemy


End file.
